Lemon Request(because why not)
by SomeRandomWolfPersonThingy
Summary: Yes, you read the title, no 4 way, no weird stuff, and just let me know how you want the story to turn out, and also tell me the pairing. Have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Yes yes I know, these things are so overrated, but the thing is that I enjoy writing very much and I want to write stuff you guys suggest, so here is a little taste of my lemons(pardon the pun). Enjoy:3

Chapter 1: The Dominate Alpha

Kate and Humphrey were too busy laughing at the adventure they just had, they didn't notice that the sky had turned into a midnight blue and the full moon shown itself. Humphrey got up and looked at the moon, he felt that it was right to howl, he tilted his head and let out a soft harmonic howl. Kate heard him and was confused by his actions. "Humphrey, what'r you doing?" She asked, Humphrey stopped his howl. "Well it's just the moon, the moment." Kate still looked confused. "Come on Kate, howl at the moon with me." Humphrey finished, he went and started making another beautiful note with his howl. Kate thought that his howl sounding nice and decided to join in. Just as Humphrey his a high note he heard Kate join, he stopped an heard her voice, he started howling with her and it sent chills down their spines from hearing their howl mix in together. Their howl slowly died down and they looked into each other's eyes, and for the first time Kate saw Humphrey as a mate. She leaned in and kissed him, Humphrey was taken back by this, but he quickly kissed back. Kate pushed him onto his back, Humphrey was surprised that she was taking the lead in an intimate moment like this. Kate pulled away from the kiss and started kissing his neck. "K-Kate." Humphrey moaned, she giggled at the fact that the two basically switched places. "Do you like it when I kiss your body?" Kate asked, Humphrey nodded with anticipation, she giggled once more before going back and taking in his musky scent. She placed her lips onto his chest and gave it a kiss before tracing small circles with her tongue. "Kate that f-feels good." Humphrey said while blushing, Kate only traced her tongue further down his body. When she got close to his lower stomach she felt something poke her neck. "Does my Humphrey wants to play?" She asked seductively. "Y-yes." Humphrey gently spoke, Kate went down to his wolfhood. She gave the tip a kiss she would with Humphrey, he let out a soft moan. Kate went down to his rather heavy balls and gave his right one a lick, then she started taking in the scent of his dick, finding it to be very enjoyable. Kate finally gave Humphrey what he wanted and slowly took in the tip into her mouth. The submissive male moaned, whilst the dominate female slowly went down on his "wolf". "M-more." Humphrey moaned, Kate happily granted her omega's wish, she went all the down on his dick until her lips touched his knot, she gave his knot a kiss before wrapping her tongue around his rod and pulled her head up. Humphrey groaned from her rough tongue, Kate turned her head and went down until she felt the tip touch the back of her throat. "O-oh Kate, that f-feels good." Humphrey groaned, Kate felt proud that she knows how to pleasure her Humphrey. Kate lifted her head only for Humphrey's dick to come out as a pop, she grasped it with he paw and started pumping up and down. "Come on Humphrey, don't be greedy to your sexy alpha." She said in a voice that could make Humphrey cum, he didn't say anything until he hit his first orgasm. He let out a loud moan as his cum shot all over Kate's face, she closed her eye and stuck out her tongue so she could get a taste of his lovely omega juices. "There, that wasn't hard, was it?" Kate asked, Humphrey shook his head 'no', she let out a soft giggle knowing that she will take control for the next phase. "Now, just sit there and enjoy the fucking you're about to get." She said in a dominate tone, he only nodded while blushing bright red because he thought he was the one who would take control. Kate straddled his legs and rubbed the tip against her slit, she found it hot when it begged to be in the depths of a nice warm and tight pussy. "What ever happens to me, don't worry because I'll be alright." She said cautiously, Humphrey didn't say anything because felt too embarrassed. Kate quickly slammed her pussy against his dick, she felt it rip a hole in her hymen. She bit her lip from the intense pain of having a dick inside her for the first time, she slowly went up and down, the pain slowly diminish and was replaced with pleasure. "H-Humphrey you're so b-big!" Kate cried in pleasure, Humphrey couldn't respond, Kate grabbed his paws and placed them on her hips. "Humphrey, Th-there's n-no reason to be afraid to touch me." She moaned while riding his monster of a cock, Kate felt his knot slap against her slit, she smiled at the fact that he was enjoying the ride he was getting. "K-Kate, I'm so c-close!" Humphrey said, this only made her ride him faster, her lust for his cum started growing. Humphrey's knot suddenly slipped into her pussy and he shot his load inside of her, this brought Kate to her orgasm. "F-fuck." Kate said while squirting her juices on Humphrey's stomach, he passed out from the intense pleasure, she giggled and waited for his knot to deflate so she could pull out. She also notice that she wasn't driven by heat because it doesn't start in the next couple of weeks, she was driven by the desire to pleasure her omega. She started laughing at the thought of Humphrey becoming her pet, a pet for her to pleasure whenever she wants. She felt his knot go away, then she picked him up on her back and jump off the train so she could run away with the love of her life, her pet, her sexy submissive omega.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for your reviews and requests, like seriously I went through some of the reviews and they either left a huge fucking smile on my face, or left me thinking that's a great idea. Again thank you, now enjoy this next lemon:)

Chapter 2: A Sexy Demand

After the incident with King and the whole taking Runt thing, Princess felt that she earned herself a reward. And lately she has been eyeing Humphrey, she loved his ocean blue eyes, and the way he would always try to crack a joke even in the worst of times. But she would have to try very hard to get him to mate with her, she could try and get him to "talk" in private with her. It is pretty early out right now and our female wolf is on her way to get Humphrey. "I wonder how or what I should say?" Princess said to herself while walking to Humphrey's den, and on her way she stumbled into a wolf. "excus-, oh hey Kate." Princess said to the golden wolf, Kate looked confused. "Oh it's ok Princess." She said back, Kate was about to walk away before Princess stopped her. "Kate hold on, do you know where Humphrey is?" She asked, Kate nodded. "Yeah, he's in his den, why?" She asked while cocking her head sideways, Princess had to think of something. "I just want to ask him something." She said with a warm smile, Kate nodded and walked to the direction she was going to, Princess already knew where his den is because Runt wanted her to meet his father. Princess remember when she was his parent for a bit and she enjoyed that feeling. But her thoughts right now was about mating with Humphrey, she finally made it to his den to find a sleeping omega , she found it funny. She was about to wake him, until he started to stir, when his eyes first opened he saw only a dark figure of a young and beautiful wolf. "Who are you?" Humphrey asked because he is just now waking up. "It's me, Princess." She said, Humphrey was satisfied with that answer. "Oh hi, what brings you here?" He asked her again before itching behind his ear, Princess looked at his sheath, it looked pretty big. "I just wanted to talk to you in private." She said, Humphrey nodded, he was about to ask where they were going until Terra started walking into a random direction, she started swaying her hips side to side. He had to take a peek, I mean one couldn't hurt, right? Humphrey's eyes fell onto Terra's hips and started looking at every detail she had to offer, starting her hips, obviously. His eyes soon followed the way she swayed them, then he looked at her butt. She had a much bigger butt than Kate, he felt bad for thinking that, but it was true. "So what did you want to talk about?" Humphrey asked while staring at her rear. "I wanted to talk about my reward." Princess said, Humphrey looked away from her hips and at her face. "What reward?" He asked again. "My reward for saving Runt from my father." She said, Humphrey quickly remembered. "Oh yeah, but I have no idea what to give you." He said while looking down in sadness, knowing that he doesn't have a reward for the wolf who took care of his son. "I had an idea that will easily repay me." She said, Humphrey looked up at her. "Then what's the idea?" He asked kind of excited, Terra leaned and whispered. "Mating with me." It was almost like a soft moan. "W-what!" He exclaimed in a dumbfounded expression, Princess smiled. "You heard me, mate with me." She said, Humphrey shook his head, she started to get somewhat angry. "Humphrey, if you don't mate with me I swear I will hurt you. And besides, I saw you staring at me." She said with a knowing smile, Humphrey started sweating and thinking for an excuse. "Oh y-you s-saw that?" He asked after trying to search for the perfect excuse. Princess now had him under her control. "Come on, it's not everyday you see a sexy wolf thirsty for a male like you." She seductively spoke, Humphrey was considering mating with at this point, but he wanted to stay true to his mate. "No Princess, I can't." Humphrey sternly said, she just smirked at him before saying. "That's fine, it's not like I was giving you a choice anyway." Humphrey's eyes widened and he tried to run but was quickly pinned down, he was whimpering and trying very hard to escape. "Come on, don't act like you didn't want this." Princess said, she started using her tail to brush against his sheath, giving it small waves of pleasure. Since Humphrey hasn't been touch there for a long time, he quickly got hard, Terra felt him on her tail. "My my, what a big wolf you have." She whispered while looking at it, the male wolf on the bottom had no choice but to cheat on his mate. Princess turned around, and started taking in the enticing scent of a big wolfhood. "Wow, I've always thought you smelled nice, but not this nice." She said, Humphrey just stared at her wet pussy which had started drooling with sweet female juices. Princess slowly took in his tip and started making her way down, Humphrey felt great pleasure when he felt the back of her throat, Princess felt pre dribble out of the tip causing her pull her head up. "You must feel very pent up Humphrey, do you want me to suck you off or do you want to mount me?" She asked with a seductive tone that could easily beat Kate's, the omega didn't have to answer, instead he flipped her over and mounted her. "Ooh, rough, I like that." She moaned, Humphrey placed his paws on her hips and stuff his cock into her tight pussy, Princess but her lip and waited for the dominate omega to continue. "You know, you have a much bigger butt than Kate." Humphrey sexually whispered into the female wolf's ear before giving her tender butt a hard smack, she yipped in surprise. "R-really?" She asked, Humphrey pulled out until the tip rested inside her pussy. "Yes, and if you want more, you know where to find me." The male wolf said before thrusting really hard into Princess, she loudly moaned and sprayed her cum all over his balls. She didn't know Humphrey could be this sexy, he started thrusting in and out, creating a rhythm. "F-fuck, you feel so good. I want to mate with you more." Humphrey groaned, Princess felt more satisfied by him saying that. "Then I'll let you mate with me anytime big boy." She moaned while her legs started shaking from the intense pleasure, she suddenly felt his knot slap against her wet folds desperately trying to breach in. "I'm so close." Humphrey said, his legs started to feel tired from thrusting into the beautiful female in front of him. He gave one last thrust and stuffed his knot inside her, making him shoot his hot load inside of her. "That was amazing!" Princess chirped, she tried to move but was met with a whimper. "Oh sorry!" She shouted, Humphrey merely chuckled. "It's alright, Kate did that the first time we mated." He said, then he closed his eyes and let out a satisfied sigh. "Is something bothering you?" She asked thinking it was one of those sad sighs. "No, it's just that it has been a very long time since a female has touched me like the way you have." He said, Terra giggled and started moving her hips side to side. "As much as I want more of you, I need to get back to Kate, but we can meet up later." Humphrey said before pulling out his cock and kissing Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry for tricking you

Hey guys, sorry about the whole leaving thing. I had some personal problems and I also accidentally deleted some of my pre made chapters for both lemon request and Sibling Relationship, and it has been a while since I checked those out and I am starting to wonder why I made that story. I'm not leaving fanfiction or anything, I'm just looking for a new writing style and a new story that will be a whole lot better than the story I call trash(kinda weird that I called my creation trash lol) and sorry if you somehow liked that story because I'm deleting it sometime this week. And with destruction comes a new beginning(I don't know why I said that), which means I'm thinking of a new story right now. Probably something like Humphrey and Lilly running away or something along the lines of the main storyline plot because lately I have been seeing that rarely:( and yes there are a couple out there, but something tells me there is something more out there that we could all enjoy. So yea, deleting old story, hopefully updating lemons, and creating a new story. Can't wait to see you guys in my new story.

Much Love


	4. I now understand writers block

Now I understand writers block, and this one hit me very hard, and if you haven't noticed I'm deleting my other story due to the fact that I had weird thing for incest(and I don't feel to good about it). Now that I had some time to clear my head and actually think of good stories, I want to ask you guys something. Would you like me to update my lemon story, or create a wolf form story I have planned?


	5. Chapter 5

**I've seen this request before and I want to make it happen, enjoy**

Chapter 3: Late Dinner Troubles

"Please Humphrey, just once!" Lilly begged, she was curious about mating because she thought about doing it with Garth. "Lilly, this is going to get us in trouble!" Humphrey said back before walking away only to be tackled be Lilly. "This'll be our little secret, just only this one time and that's it." She said, Humphrey heavily sigh. "Fine, only if it shuts you up." He said after getting up and crossing his arms, Lilly's tail started wagging. "Ok, but where do I start?" She asked, Humphrey sat down and leaned backwards. "First you need get the males dick out of the sheath by add pleasure, and to do that you will need to start rubbing it." He explained, Lilly nodded and tried it, she started rubbing her paw up and down until Humphrey's dick poked out. "L-like this?" She asked, he nodded and allowed her to continue. Humphrey's dick rapidly came out when Lilly touched it with her paw, then instinctively wrapped her dick with her paw. "Whoa, this is big and thick." She commented before pumping her arm up and down, Humphrey groaned and started panting. "I know I said this was a bad idea at first, but this feels so good." He said, Lilly smiled and pumped faster, and caused him to moan. "You like this?" She asked while using her other paw to fondle his balls, Humphrey nodded. Lilly then proceeded to lick the tip of his dick, the taste of his seeds seeped into her taste buds. She pulled away with a slurp. "Mm yummy." She said, then expectedly he shot his load on her face. "O-oh sh-shit!" Humphrey exclaimed, while shooting his cum on Lilly's face she started giggling. "Whoops, didn't see that 'cumming'." She joked, Humphrey laughed then got serious. "Wait, didn't we have dinner with your parents and our mates?" He asked, Lilly's eyes widened. "Fuck, we need to hurry, I told mom we would be there around evening and now it almost night." She said, she took Humphrey's arm and ran. "Come on we need to go!" She said, her adrenaline blinded her from the fact that her face was covered in Humphrey's seeds.

(One short run later)

"We made it." Humphrey said out of breath, and as soon as they got inside the den his cum was visible on Lilly's face. "Is that what I think that is!" Eve growled, Humphrey and Lilly knew they were in trouble. "Uh oh." They said simultaneously, now everyone was looking at them with questioning looks. "We could explain." Lilly said.

 **And cut, this was a piece of cake, and I hope you enjoyed this one. And apologies in advance if this one wasn't juicy enough, but I found this to be a comedy type of lemon so I hope you got a smile or chuckle out of this. I have more unfinished request that are semi/halfway done so expect some updates soon. And do take note that I'm using the word soon loosely, have a nice day. P.S sorry if this one was short, hopefully my next ones will be longer.**


End file.
